Consumers desire more environmentally friendly fabric wash processes. Often during the wash process there is a tendency to over or under dose the cleaning composition. Overdosing can result in waste of cleaning composition which is a waste of energy and resource in initially making the cleaning composition. Under-dosing can result in fabrics not meeting the consumer's desired level of cleanliness and so require a repeat of the wash operation which is again a waste of energy and resource.
Water-soluble unit dose articles provide a measured dosage of cleaning composition so avoiding the environmental impact of over or under dosing. However, under some wash conditions, e.g. low temperature, low water and/or short wash cycles or cycles where consumers have been overloading the machine, especially with items with high water absorption capacity, there is the possibility of the unit dose article not fully dissolving and leaving residues on fabrics. This then requires a repeat wash operation which again is a waste of energy and resource.
Therefore, there is a need for a more environmentally friendly fabric wash process.
It was surprisingly found that the process of the present invention provided a more environmentally friendly wash process.